Five-Prince
by Naru Kirigaya
Summary: Menjadi artis terkenal menjadi impian semua orang tapi bagaimana jika Sang Namikaze naruto Pada saat di Sekolah menjadi Cupu dan Dipanggung Menjadi King Of Prince
1. Chapter 1

Fic Pertama

Disclaimer : OM masashi

Rate : T

Genre : Family and friends

Pair : Naruto X

Warning: Eyd Gagal, Abal, OOC

Namikaze Naruto, cowok kutu buku, cupu, penyendiri dan suka berhayal tentang cinta tapi tidak pernah menenal cinta. Tapi jangan salah di balik kaca mata tebal dan cupu ku aku menyimapan sejuta misteri, kata kakak ku dan sepupu yang kebanyakan cewek itu muka ku itu seperti cowok cantik alias tampan tapi semua ditutupin karena ke cupuan ku.

Ah ya hari ini ada lah hari dimana aku masuk ke sekolah lagi setelah libur kenaikan kelas,sekarang aku kelas XI-IA 1, ya kelas unggulan karena emang otak ku diatas rata-rata ya gak salah lah aku itu jadi kutu buku dan cupu hehehe.

Kelian tau kenapa aku tidak punya pacar sampai saat ini soalnya aku mencari wanita yang tidak memandang dari harta dan wajah jadi aku menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan wanita karena wanita itu juga aku anggap makhluk yang merepotkan dan menakutkan.

Oh ya aku mau beritau rahasia sedikit ni sebenarnya aku itu artis terkenal mulai SMP samapi sekarang dengan nama samaran Uzumaki Menma aku itu seorang penyayi di grup band terkenal yang be aliran J-Pop dan I-Pop nama Grup band kami itu Five-Prince sebagai aku Vokalisnya dan sekaligus gitaris dan ke empat sahabat ku yang sebenarnya ada disekitar ku nah aku perkenalkan ya satu-satu.

Yang pertama Hyuga Neji sebagai pemegang Bass dia kakak kelas ku dan dia djulukin Prince of angel karena namanya salah satu dari malaikat dan sifatnya yang lembut dan wajahnya yang sangat keren.

Yang kedua Sabaku Garra sebagai pemegang piano/ keyboard dia sekarang sekolah di sekolah ku dan merangkap sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan dijulukin Prince of fire karena sifatnya yang tegas dan keras sekaligus mempunyai fans girl yang sangat banyak di sekolah ku.

Yang ketiga Uciha Sasuke sebagai pemegang gitar 2 dia sekelas sama ku dan di julukin prince of ice karena sifatnya yang susah senyum dan sangat dingin kepada siapaun tapi pada saat di atas panggung akan bisa membuat fansnya membeku karena ke tampanannya.

Yang keempat Inazuma Kiba sebagai pemegang Drummer dia kakak kelas ku dijulukin Prince of shadow karen sifatnya yang tidak pernah disadari dari misterius karena pendiam fansnya membuat nama love of shadow

Dan saya Namikaze Naruto vokalis sekaligus giatris dijulukin King of the Prince yang artinya pemimpin dari keempat sahabat ku dan memiliki banyak fans fanatik di dalam maupun diluar negeri.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku disekolah dan belajar ya mungkin orang tidak menyadari kehadiran ku disekitar mereka soalnya penampilan ku berbeda di panggung ataupun di dunia nyata dan di band pun aku jarang berinteraksi dengan para fans makanya banyak yang tergila-gila sama ku haahhh tapi itu lah sampai saat ini aku belum dapat pacar padahal sahabat ku pada punya pacar semua, dan lagi kalau disekolah itu aku sama sahabat ku jarang berbicara ya mereka juga di takutin di sekolah ini karena Si Sabaku Garra murid paling tegas dan banyak memberikan pengargahan ke sekolah dari pertandingan Karate dan Olimpiade Biologi dia itu dianggap jenius karena menjadi juara 1 umum seluruh kelas dan pemegang Ban hitam di Karate. Dan disekolah juga mereka mebuat gank five-Prince mencurigakan karena mereka itu berempat tapi namanya five yapz jawabannya karena hanya aku tidak disebutkan dan karena aku juga ketua utama di gank itu.

… Karena sudah selesai libur panjang ini dan sudah istirahat dari aktifitas pembelajaran selama ini, ini lah saatnya dimulai kembali pembelajaran kita dan kita semua harus semangat. Karena kelianlah penerus bangsa dan jangan permalukan sekolah kita adalah sekolah unggulan di Konoha dan sekolah terkaya sekligus paling elegan di Jepang ini… seperti biasa kepala sekolah kami dengan lebaynya berpidato ya emang tidak hanya omongan apa yang dikatakan dia emang sekolah ini adalah sekolah paling bergengsi di jakarta sebarnya gue kenal ama kepala sekolah itu dia adalah investor terbesar band kami sekaligus Om ku istilah ku tapi orang gak tau karena aku rahasia kan.

"Psstt Naru tuh Om loe semangat banget Pidatonya loe tau kenapa jadi begitu dia?", tanya Sasuke berbisik ke aku

"Ahh mana gue tau paling karena rating kita naik lagi jadi dia senang, dan lagi jangan liat kesini tar dibilang berteman sama kutu buku jadi gak populer loe ". Jawab gue ke temen gue yang satu ini

"Hn" jawabnya singkat

"Haahhh kebiasaan" sambil melihat smartphone ku dan melihat jadwal les ku kapan dimulai

Setelah selesai pidato yang membosankan aku pergi ke halaman sekolah sambil membawa buku Kimia yang akan di pelajari nanti, aku berjalan agak cepat dan tanpa sadar aku menabrak Shion kakak kelas ku sekaligus ketua Osis kami hhhiiii tampangnya emang cantik banget tapi sifatnya itu galak amet dan gak bisa liat hal yang salah kalau sampai di liatnya habis lah.

"hh…eehhh m...mmaaafff kak gue gak sengaja", ucap ku terbata-bata kedia

"hhmm gpp kok tapi kalau jalan liat-liat ya", jawabnya sambil melihat aku mengambil kaca mata ku yang terjatuh

"y..yaa kak" jawab ku spontan sambil mengambi kaca mata dan menunduk agar tidak bisa dia melihat wajah ku

"tunggu deh kayaknya gue pernah liat loe lah", tanya dia sambil menahan aku yang mau kabur

"hhnn kak nama saya Naruto Namikaze dan aku kelas XI-IA 1", jawab ku terburu-buru

"ya sudahlah mungkin salah orang gue" jawabnya sambil melamun

"permisi kak", jawab ku sambil kabur dari dia..

" Hey tunggu" terianya sama ku

"jiah malah kabur dia, kayaknya tuh anak gue kenal banget tapi siapa ya" sambil beranjak ke kantor osis Shion mikir

Berlari tanpa arah eh salah berlari menuju ke taman sekolah walau pun ada yang terika HEI JANGAN BERLARI DI LORORONG BERBAHAYA TAU tapi cuek aja emang gue pikirin, nafas ngos-ngosan karena ke lelahan dan terduduk di taman sekolah tanpa aku sadari di samping ku ada wanita yang paling populer di sekolah setelah si Shiom.

"Annoo kamu kenapa?" tanya wanita yang berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna pink sambil melihat aku

"wwaaahhhhh siapa itu" jawab ku terkejut dengan muka yang hancur gara-gara terkejut

"Chhaahahahaha kamu lucu kali", dengan tertawa nista wanita berbicara yang ternyata bernama Sakura

"E..eehhh lo Sakura kirain tah siapa yang ngagetin gue" jawab ku dengan memperbaiki letak kaca mata dan menunduk

Tiba-tiba dengan cepat si andine berkata ke aku " lo jangan menyembunyikan indentitas lo sama gue gue itu kenal siapa lo sebenarnya" katanya dengan hati-hati dan pelan

"Eehh maksudnya" kambuh sifat pikun ku ternyata si Sakura adalah teman masa kecil ku sekaligus manager kami

BBLLETTAKK

"Aww sakit tau, iya-iya maaf sudah cuekin kamu selama ini, puas" jawab ku dengan lari dari karakter ku biasanya dan membuat para murid melihat ke arah kami karena sejarahnya bisa mengajak ngobrol seorang Ratu tapi menurutku dia itu Ratu iblis karena dia itu sangat galak membuat aku ngeri

"liat gak tuh anak cupu kenapa bisa akrab gitu sama Sakura-senpai" bisik murid yang ada di dekat kami

Karena gak enak melihat suasana yang suram kayak sekarang aku pun beranjak dari dekat si Sakura dan berniat pergi karena gak suka diperhatikan cukuplah saat konser saja aku di perhatikan dan di kagumin tapi kalau dalam suasana biasa jangan lah karena aku anti sosial dan gak suka keramaian itu pun masuk band karena di paksa si Kiba, si Garra dan si Sakura dengan bumbu lebaynya mama ku yang katanya gak mau anaknya jadi penyendiri dengan 4 cow + 1 cew sebagai sahabatnya.

"Ehemm Saku-chan gw pergi dulu ya kita jumpa di studio aja", bisik ku ke Sakura sambil pergi dan kemudian melihat ke empat prince menuju ke arah andine dan berpura-pura tidak melihat aku

"bagus mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sekenario yang sekarang" pikir ku sambil sedikit senyum

**FlashBack**

**1 tahun yang lalu**

Di ruangan yang kelihatanya sangat mewah berdiskusi lah beberapa orang

"Garra kamu ingat saat kita masuk SMA berpura-pura lah kelian tidak mengenal aku karena aku tidak mau terkenal di SMA cukup kelian menarik aku ke Band ini ingat itu" perintah ku ke sahabat ku Garra dengan tegas lebih tegas dari dia

"dan aku tidak ingin kata penolakan Kelian dengar itu?" tanya ku ke mereka sambil berdiri

"Hn/iya/yapz/siap/yelah" jawab mereka serempak

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada konser dan rekaman kelian?" tanya manager kami yaitu Sakura sambil membuka tabletnya melihat jadwal kami yang sudah berantakan gara-gara aku

"Aku tanya sama kelian sudah berapa lama kita berteman",tanya ku ke mereka sambil melihat mereka dengan wajah datar

"Hnn sudah 8 tahun", Sasuke menjawab dengan memasang wajah coolnya tapi tetap takut kena marah sama ku

" Tuh kan sudah tau tapi kenapa kelian tidak percaya sama ku? Aku akan bertanggung jawab semua dengan jadwal kita tapi kurangin jadwal kita buat masyarakat merasa kita itu berharga dan merindukan kita jika tidak tampil di TV tapi kita tetap menjadi diri kita", kata ku mengintrupsi dan memberikan taktik ke mereka

"Hahahaha seperti biasa kamu cerdas Menma atau Naru", kata Om ku yang datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa jus Tomat kesukaan Sasuke

" gue setuju dan gue berjanji akan melakukan apa yang lo perintahkan tian karena lo dah gue anggap adek gue", jawab Nejji yang jarang-jarang bicara tapi sekali bicara semua pada nurut karena dia yang paling tua disini

"Jadi sudah sepakatkan semua?" tanya Sasuke sambil meminum Jus Tomat yang di ambilnya dari Om ku

"yaaaaa", jawab kami sekaligus

"Bagus lah kalau begitu kelian emang keluarga sekaligus sahabat terbaik ku", kata ku ke mereka sambil memeluk erat mereka semua

**Flashback Off**

Karena asik melamun akhirnya aku sampai ke kantin karena aku lapar sekali dan kepengen makan ramen sepuas hati ku sampai aku puas ya karena gak ada disini Nejji-niichan jadi aku bisa makan sepuasnya

"Onee-Chan pesen doong Ramen Jumbo satu" kata ku ke penjual sambil duduk ke tempat duduk para orang yang tidak populers

"Ohh kamu Naruto ini pesanan kamu"

"Heeemmm Makanan Dewa kalau sudah makan ini pasti aku semangat lagi dan nanti aku bisa semangat latihannya", kata ku sambil melihat smartPhone melihat jadwal yang dikasih Sakura sama ku

"Selamat Makan", tanpa berkata-kata lagi memakan makan kesukaan ku tanpa memedulikan perhatian dari orang-orang

"Tuh si Cupu kampungan banget ya ribut banget hanya karena ramen", ejek salah satu murid yang bernama Jugo

"Hahaha udah jugo biarin saja orang populer kayak kita jangan berurusan dengan dia", kata wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata

"Hooyy Naruto lo ngapain sendirian ngelamun begitu kemana masa muda lo semangat dong", Teriak teman ku yang bernama Lee seperti biasa dia itu ribut kali

_Kami dari Club Radio akan memberikan hiburan_

_Ke teman-teman semua_

_Lagu hari ini adalah_

_Senyuman Malaikat Dari Five-Prince_

"Tuh lagu dari five-Prince kan gue ngeFans banget sama dia apalagi sama Menma", teriak Karin sambil berseri-seri

_Melihat wajah malaikat tersenyum membuat dunia tersenyum_

_Melihat dirimu tersenyum membuat ku merasakan kehangatan Cinta_

"haahh lagu hits kami senyuman malaikat ciptaan aku sendiri pas aku jatuh cinta sama seorang wanita", melamun sambil mendengarkan lagu

Sepulang sekolah

"haahh kembali menjadi Menma", gerutu ku saat berjalan ke luar sekolah menuju Studio kami yang di kelolah Uzumaki Yahiko yang bernama Akatsuki

Sambil mendengar lagu aku melihat sekiling ku melihat orang-orang beraktifitas kemudian aku berjalan ke arah tempat duduk untuk menunggu jemputan ku, yah begitu lah sekolah Konoha Internasional School atau KIS sekolah populer di Jepang karena berisi orang-orang kaya, walaupun di sekolah itu ada status populer dan tidak populer yah kalau populer otomatis disegani tapi jika tidak populer, siap-siap di kucilkan yah itu lah sekolah ku

"Naruto-Sama mari kita pulang", tegur Sopir keluarga kami Kotetsu sambil membuka pintu

"Makasi ya kotetsu-san kalau begitu antar aku ke studio", kataku ke sopir kami yang sudah sangat lama bekerja sama kami

"Emmm Naruto-sama jadwal anda akan padat, kata Minato-sama anda disuruh menelpon dia setelah anda sampai ke Akatsuki", penjelasan sopir ku

"Kebiasaan emang tou-san ku itu kan aku sudah besar tapi kenapa selalu di manjakan, aku tebak pasti Kyu-nee akan menelpon aku sebentar lagi", pikir ku sambil memijat kepala karena pusing

Drrtt..Drrttt

_[Moshi-moshi Naru-chan ini Nee-chan mu kamu dimana], tanya nee-chan ku_

_[Nee-chan aku mau ke studio ni aku sudah makan siang kok jadi tenang aja, kalau mau datang, datang aja yang nee-chan], jawab ku ke nee-chan ku_

_[Ya nee-chan tau nanti Nee-chan datang ya], jawabny lagi_

_[Hn yaudah aku tutup ya], jawab ku sambil menekan tombol end_

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic Pertama**

**Disclaimer : OM masashi**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family and friends**

**Pair : Naruto X**

**Warning: Eyd Gagal, Abal, OOC**

**Maaf ya ada salah penulisan di FF ku chap 1.. soalnya aku yang edit sendiri tu Fanfic dan bukan cerita fanfic si...**

**dah gitu banyak OOC bahkan OC**

**selamat membaca**

"haahh kebiasaan tu Nee-chan gak bisa liat orang nyantai dikit", gerutu ku sambil tiduran mendengar lagu kesukaan ku AKB48 dan JKT48 karena hanya warna musik itu lah yang aku sukain

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur sambil tersenyum dan dilihat supir ku

"pasti dia denger lagu JKT48 makanya bisa tertidur seperti itu", Bisik supir ku pelan agar aku tidak terbangun

Sasuke POV

"Hn di Dobe itu lama kali datang", seperti biasa aku irit bicara karena stay cool

"sudah Sabar aja Sasuke-kun paling dia lagi dijalan atau singgah ke supermarket agar beli ramennya", jawab wanita berambut pink yang bernama Sakura

"hn" jawab ku malas

Sasuke POV end

Hinata POV

"Huuhh neji-nii kenapa si minta aku agar jadi bintang video clip mereka pasti ada apa-apa", gerutu ku

Oh iya perkenalkan nama aku Hyuga Hinata jika kamu mendengar Hyuga pasti kamu mengingat Hyuga Corp yang ada di Konoha yapz itu adalah perusahaan ayah ku bergerak di bidang Properti dan teknologi. Dan pasti kelian bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini itu karena …

**Flashback**

Nejii POV

"Hinata-sama saya minta tolong karena hanya kamu yang masuk kriteria dalam projek kami jadi aku memilih kamu sebagai pemeran wanitanya", pinta ku kepada sepupu ku karena hanya dia lah yang cocok untuk jadi pedamping naruto di video clipnya

"Anoo Neji nii kenapa harus aku si?" tanya wanita cantik dan imut di depan ku ini

"Aduh Imotou ku yang manis nii-chan mu ini akan di bunuh Madara-teme kalau tidak bisa dapat pemeran wanita yang pantas", terpaksa harus OOC untuk membujuk adik ku yang pemalu dan keras kepala ini. Kalau bukan demi si kepala duren yang sok culun itu aku gak sudi mencari seperti ini

"Tt…aa…app..ii" jawabnya gugup

"Ok nii-chan akan berikan apa pun demi kamu mau ikut projek ini", kata ku mengalah

**Flashback off**

Berjalan kesal ke arah gedung yang sangat megah ini, Akatsuki siapa yang tidak mengenal prusahaan itu, salah satu anak perusahaan Uciha Corp yang bergerak dibidang perfilm'n dan di pimpin Uzumaki Yahiko dan di awasi oleh Uciha Madara. Lambang dari perusahaan Akatsuki adalah awan merah mengerikan memang awalnya tapi melihat tingkah pimpinan Akatsuki pasti ke ngerian itu sirnah semua makanya Uciha Madara di utus langsung oleh Uciha Fugaku untuk mengawasi mereka

"Annoo permisi ruangan Five-prince dimana ya?", tanya ku kepada karyawan yang kebetulan aku lihat

"anda ada keperluan apa sama mereka?, anda fansnya ya?", tanya karyawan yang jika aku lihat wajahnya tidak asing tapi sangat mengerikan

"Etooo saya itu pemeran wanita untuk video clip mereka dan nama saya hyuga hinata", jawab ku ketakutan karena di kira fans

"Jadi kamu yah wanita yang dikatakan Neji-san itu kamu memang cantik, sini saya antar perkenalkan nama saya Sasori", sambil berjalan ke arah lift dia memperkenalkan diri

Skip

"melelahkan akhirnya aku menandatangani kontrak kerja bersama Akatsuki dan Five-Prince tapi aku heran tadi kenapa tidak ada vokalis mereka si?", tanya ku heran karena tadi pas kami rapat tidak ada kata neji nii-chan si dia lagi perjalanan kesini haahhh boda amet lah yang penting aku pulang

Hinata POV off

"Naru-kun 2 hari lagi anda beserta five-Prince akan konser di Suna anda di undang untuk konser disitu", sperti biasa sakura menjelaskan jadwal kami padahal hari sabtu sekolah libur jadi aku kira bisa tidur nyenyak tapi kenyataanya tidak karena ada gangguan dari sahabat ku

"ayo naruto kita latihan sekarang", kiba memukul stik drumnya ke kepalaku

Peremaptan mulai muncul di dahi ku karena terus di pukulin

"KIBA kepala ku bukan drum jadi jangan di pukul sakit tau", omel ku ke kiba kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur

Heran aku melihat mereka selalu menganggu kenyamanan ku kalau ada jutsu ku udah aku rasengan mereka semua

"hn sudah bangun kamu dobe", hina sasuke ke aku

"cihh diam kau Baka-teme", balas ku ke dia

Dobe

Teme

Kepala duren

Pantat bebek

Es batu

Muka kucing

Bleettaakk

"Ittaaiii", teriak kami serempak

"sekali lagi kalian bertengkar siap-siap tangan ini bersarang diwajah kalian", ancam sakura

"Clleeekk ratu Iblis", pikir kami berdua

"ya suda ayo kita ke studio", kata ku semangat sambil berjalan ke arah studio

"kamu sudah kami cariin ternyata tidur disini naruto", omel Kisame ke aku karena aku ketiduran di ruangan ganti atau ruangan kostum karena bosan menunggu

"padahal pemeran wanitanya sudah ada tapi kamu malah asik tidur, kau pasti nyesel gak lihat tuh cew", jelaskan kiba ke aku, haahhh playboynya kambuh lagi

"kiba jika aku lihat kau menyentuh hinata, kau balakan tau akibatnya", ancam neji ke kiba

Merasa pusing karena pertengkaran mereka aku pun pergi dari ruangan ini dan berjalan ke arah ruangan latihan kami

"dari pada pusing memikirkan mereka lebih baik aku iseng nyanyi sambil bermain gitar", inisiatif sendiri untuk berlatih

_[kulihat bintang dan membayangkan dirimu]_

_[bidadari lembut yang menghapiriku]_

_[dan mengatakan aku cinta pada mu]_

Tanpa sadar air mata ku menetes karena menghayati lagu dan bermain akustik

_[Cinta mengapa engkau pergi]_

_[pergi saat aku mulai memahami arti kasih]_

_[pergi menginggalkan ku dalam ke sepian ini]_

Tanpa ku sadari sahabat dan kru akatsuki melihat aku bernyanyi sambil meneteskan air mata dan sakura mulai menangis mendengarkan lagu ku

Tepuk tangan terdengar setelah aku bernyanyi dan karena malu aku menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi ku,.

"Itu lagu baru kita kan Naru", tanya Neji ke aku

"Hhhmm iya neji nii ini akan lagu baru kita tapi belum aku kasih judul", kata ku sambil mengarut belakang kepala tanda aku sedang gugup

"Bagus itu lagu kamu kembangkan ya naru karena Om prediksi itu akan jadi hits di jepang", kata Om ku yang teryata ada disitu juga

"Ok Ero-sama", jawab ku ke Om ku sambil mengejek dia

"hahahahaha", mereka semua tertawa

"Ok senin kita akan ada konser di Suna Om sebagai sponsor terbesar kelian berkata agar kelian semua semangat dan nikmati lah aura dari bintang", Pidato Om ku seperti biasa dengan semangat yang berebihan dan gak tau kenapa membangkitkan semangat kami

"Hnn ya paman", jawab sasuke malas

"membosankan", seperti biasa shikamaru mengeluh

"jadi aayo kita latihan teman-teman", teriak kiba dengan semangat

"yaaaa", jawab kami serempak

"Oke satu, dua tiga mulai",Aba-aba dari sakura

Skip aja deh lagunya

"Semuanya sudah beres jadi tinggal persiapan untuk hari senin, jadi terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya saku-chan", kata ku tulus ke sakura

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas ku sebagai manager five-prince", jawab sakura dengan senyumannya

Kadang dia juga inspirasi lagu ku hey bukan berarti aku itu jatuh cinta ya sama dia, dia itu sahabat terhebat bersama yang lainnya

**_Keesokan harinya_**

"Haahh capek juga latihan semalem, lebih baik aku email Deidara agar memeriksa keperluan kami untuk besok", sambil menekan email ke Deidara

**To: Dei nii**

**Dei Nii sudah clear kah semua persiapan kita**

"tinggal nunggu balasanya saja sekarang aku",mikir lagi

Brraaakk

"Ittaaiii ,,, Maaf ya gak sengaja", kata ku sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan

"kamu gak apa-apa kan", tanya ku ke wanita itu

T.B.C

Review ya kk


End file.
